La línea que nunca existió
by Annbones
Summary: Si no son compañeros, todo puede pasar, ¿verdad?   Muy explícito. Mi historia Nº 50, cómo no, tenía que ser M.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es algo así como MMM. Es decir, lo más explicito que he escrito en materia de sexo. Trata de un momento en que Booth y Brennan no eran compañeros y por lo tanto no había línea entre ellos.

Dije que amaba esta página y que iba a explicar el motivo. No es la gran cosa... ¡pero esta es mi historia Nº 50! Jamás, jamás de los jamases, cuando empecé a leer fics de Harry Potter allá por el 2003/04 imaginaba que algún día escribiría y publicaría tanto, ni tampoco imaginaba que conocería tanta gente maravillosa. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que me han leído y comentado porque es gracias a eso que sigo escribiendo y publicando. Así que un millón de gracias, y muchos muchos abrazos desde Argentina... Elegí que esta fuera mi historia Nº 50 porque escribirla fue una liberación, una reconciliación con esa parte mía que a veces me averguenza pero que aquí ha salido a la luz y ha sido aceptada :D

¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!

**Aclaración**: ¿Todavía tengo que seguir explicando que lo único que gano con esto es ahorrar horas de terapia? XD Ya sabemos que nunca lo vamos a ver ni remotamente en la serie...

**Vuelvo a advertir**: El que avisa no es traidor, esto es lo más fuerte que he escrito, muy por encima de historias anteriores. Si no les gustan este tipo de historias, no las lean, que nadie está obligado.

**La línea que nunca existió**

- Vamos, Huesos, la última copa – la incito moviendo mi vaso frente a su rostro, sus ojos brillan, en parte de alegría, en parte por el alcohol consumido - ¡Estamos celebrando! ¿O no?-.

Ella me dedica una mirada de esas que me hacen sentir que la estoy obligando, aunque en el fondo sé que no es así.

- Tendremos que coger un taxi para volver – me responde mientras con un gesto pide al camarero que llene los vasos – Ninguno de los dos estamos en condiciones de conducir-.

Noto que fija la mirada frente a sí al terminar de hablar, y un escalofrío recorre mi piel. Si tengo facilidad para leer las expresiones de los sospechosos, con ella no necesito hacerlo. Aún sin ver sus ojos, sé que algo sucede.

Se vuelve hacia mí, inclinándose sobre la barra, sus ojos siguen brillando pero juraría que de una manera diferente.

- Booth – susurra, colocando su mano sobre mi brazo, haciendo que mi piel se erice – Técnicamente, aún no hemos vuelto a ser compañeros, ¿verdad? – pregunta mirándome.

- ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta? – interrogo. Intuyo su respuesta, pero quiero que ella lo diga, y sé que lo hará porque con Huesos no hay subterfugios.

- Me refiero a que técnicamente aún estoy apartada de los casos del FBI por el juicio de mi padre, es decir, en estos momentos no somos compañeros – explica con su aire científico de siempre.

- No me refería a eso, Huesos, eso es algo que tú sabes, no tienes que preguntarlo – le contesto clavando mi mirada en ella, puedo notar apenas una ligera incomodidad – Lo que quiero decir es por qué lo preguntas – finalizo sin dejar de observarla.

- La mención del taxi me ha hecho pensar – responde, bajando la vista hacia la mano que tiene sobre mi brazo - ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer caso? – Levanta la mirada, y otro escalofrío corre por mi espalda, me pregunto si seré capaz de resistirme, pero asiento levemente a su pregunta - Las circunstancias son similares, ¿verdad?-.

Me enderezo en el banco, y la miro seriamente. ¿Qué puedo responder? "La mejor defensa siempre es un buen ataque", pienso, y me lanzo.

- Lo único diferente es la bebida que estamos tomando, aunque el whisky tenga los mismos efectos que el tequila – respondo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella me observa analíticamente, podría decir que noto sus pensamientos desfilar velozmente por su cerebro.

¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a mi compañera que de repente comienza a insinuárseme? ¿Qué me pasa a mí que siento deseos de tan sólo dejarme llevar?

Con los últimos resabios de sentido común que me quedan, la miro seriamente.

Inclinada hacia mí, el cabello algo alborotado, los ojos azules que las luces del bar hacen brillar como estrellas… Es ella, Huesos, mi compañera… Y es una mujer tan deseable, tan mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra…

¡Cuántas veces me habré preguntado que se sentiría estar con ella! No sólo por ver su cuerpo desnudo, aunque he tenido fantasías con ello, sino por verla soltarse al placer, a la pasión. Y por supuesto, ser yo el causante de ese placer.

Cuando me doy cuenta la tengo tan cerca que puedo verme reflejado en sus ojos, el mismo deseo en ambos, lo sé. Está parada a mi costado, sus pechos apoyándose en mi brazo, una mano en mi espalda, la otra en mi muslo, peligrosamente cerca del punto álgido.

- Si no somos compañeros – susurra en mi oído – entonces, no hay línea, ¿verdad? – su mano recorre mi brazo y sé que estoy peligrosamente cerca del punto de no retorno.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, respondo.

-Técnicamente, no – mi voz suena ronca, me doy cuenta que realmente me está afectando más de lo que quisiera.

Ella me mira directamente, y antes de que pueda pronunciar una palabra más, tomo una decisión.

- Si no hay línea… - comienzo muy lentamente, llevando mi mano a su cintura – puedo invitarte a una copa en mi casa – sonrío, y puedo notar como ella se estremece levemente.

- No – responde decididamente, la confusión se hace presente en mi rostro, pero antes de que pueda enrojecer por el error ella continua – Yo quiero invitarte a una copa en mi casa.

Me sonríe juguetonamente, y se da vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pagar la cuenta me lleva sólo un par de minutos, pero igual salgo apresuradamente a la calle, tratando de evitar el pensamiento que me dice que lo mejor sería que ella no estuviera ahí.

Pero está allí, y es la misma mujer que abracé hace unas horas en las escalinatas del juzgado. La misma que se ofreció como chivo expiatorio del crimen cometido por su padre.

Pero cuando me mira, en sus ojos celestes brilla un fuego que nunca vi antes. No lleva puesto el abrigo, y mis ojos se dirigen inconscientemente al escote de su camisa.

_Supongo que es el alcohol… no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Sólo pensé de pronto en que en ese momento no éramos compañeros, que no había línea, y por lo tanto todo y nada podía pasar. _

_Todo entre nosotros. Booth es un hombre muy atractivo, con gran resistencia y un físico que siempre me ha llamado la atención. _

_Y a la vez nada. No cambiaría nuestra relación de compañeros, porque el FBI no podría separarnos. _

_Él lo nota, y veo su mirada interrogante. Le planteo mi pensamiento, y me doy cuenta que lo comprende rápidamente. Tal vez él es algo puritano, pero sé que me ve atractiva, he podido notar sus miradas a mis piernas o mis senos. Por eso me paro, y me apoyo en su brazo, coqueteando con él. _

_Como cualquier hombre, él reacciona a mi provocación, asintiendo a mi propuesta. Entiendo que para él también es importante que sigamos siendo compañeros por sus siguientes palabras. _

_Pero no quiero ir a su casa. Prefiero que él venga a mi apartamento, siempre me he sentido más cómoda en mi propio lugar, aunque ya conozco la casa de Booth a la perfección._

_Salgo del bar buscando un poco de aire, extrañamente lo necesito, no diría que estoy nerviosa…no, no en realidad. _

_Escucho la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas, y giro para mirarlo. Los hombros anchos, las caderas estrechas, la fuerza en cada una de las líneas de su rostro. Normalmente emana confianza, seguridad en sí mismo en cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos. Pero cuando me mira ahora, veo las mismas preguntas que yo tengo. Y no es lo que quiero._

No he llegado a dar dos pasos fuera del bar cuando ella se acerca decidida y me besa. La sorpresa me paraliza por un segundo, pero enseguida instintivamente respondo rodeándola de la cintura mientras ella apoya sus manos en mi pecho.

¡Estoy besando a Huesos! Mi cerebro no está demasiado despejado que digamos, pero el fuerte sabor del alcohol en sus labios y en su boca logran despertarme.

Ella me besa con fuerza, sujetándose de mi ropa, y sólo puedo responderle con las mismas ansias.

Tan repentinamente como comenzó, Huesos se separa con un último roce de labios y se gira para hacer señas a un taxi. Entramos en él rápidamente, y no puedo evitar pasar mi brazo por sus hombros cuando me siento a su lado.

Me gustaría ver sus ojos, pero ella indica la dirección al chofer y se inclina hacia atrás en el asiento, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Más rápido de lo que me gustaría el taxi se detiene frente a su edificio. Con un poco de dificultad trato de sacar mi billetera del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, cuando veo la mano de Huesos con un billete adelantándose.

- Ya pago yo, Huesos – trato de frenarla, pero ella sin apenas mirarme le dice al chofer que se guarde el cambio y se gira para salir por la otra puerta.

- ¡Huesos! – exclamo, saliendo del auto tras ella. Tampoco me presta atención. Su mano ya está introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, y sin pensarlo pongo mi mano encima para detenerla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Booth? – me mira, en apariencia inocentemente, pero yo la conozco, sé que hay algo detrás.

- No me escuchaste, dije que yo pagaba el taxi – respondo mientras miro directamente sus ojos.

- No hacía falta – responde automáticamente y esa respuesta me enerva.

- ¿Por qué no hacía falta? – Me acerco a su rostro y continuo, enojado porque veo lo que está pensando y no me gusta - ¿Porque eres una mujer independiente, una científica de éxito o porque esto es sólo sexo? -.

_Al mirar el rostro de Booth tan cerca del mío, me doy cuenta de mi falta de habilidad para interpretar a las personas. No sé manejar estas situaciones. No sé cuál es la verdad en este caso. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué creo sentir por él algo que ni siquiera puedo comprobar que existe? _

_Pero sí sé de otras cosas que puedo hacer. Así que sin más vuelvo a besarlo. Y él responde, lentamente al principio, después de unos segundos con ardor, casi empujándome contra la puerta. Veo que tenía razón en decir que no es puritano. No puede ser puritana una persona que bese así, que me haga sentir que tiene fuego en las manos. Sé que debemos parecer un par de adolescentes, besándonos y tocándonos de esa forma en plena calle, pero son las 2 de la mañana así que no hay nadie para vernos, y aunque lo hubiera ¡Qué diablos! Yo quería esto. Quería que me besara, que me tocara, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Lo quería hace cuatro años, y lo quiero ahora. No tiene sentido ahora reclamar. No cuando sus labios bajan a mi cuello y el roce de su lengua me provoca un escalofrío de placer._

Huesos está deshaciéndose en mis brazos, noto cómo sus rodillas flaquean y cuando me separo para mirarla sé que se está mordiendo el labio para evitar un gemido. Apoyo la frente contra la de ella para normalizar mi respiración, ambos estamos jadeando, y noto claramente sus pechos subir y bajar, apretados contra mi torso. No puedo pensar bien de esta manera. Pero tampoco hace falta. Aunque me pudra en el infierno, aunque luego sienta más arrepentimiento que en toda mi vida, sé que voy a hacer esto. Porque ella lo quiere y yo también. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa es la realidad. Luego veremos qué pasa, cómo seguimos. Pero hoy volveremos a ser aquel agente con un problema con el juego y aquella científica que no sabía relacionarse con el mundo exterior a su laboratorio.

Deposito un suave beso en sus labios y la tomo de la cintura para hacerla girar.

- Abre ya esa puerta – susurro en su oído, apretándome contra ella desde atrás, mis manos en sus caderas.

Ella obedece, creo que por primera vez sin replicar. Continúo a su espalda, guiándola con mis manos apenas dejando que pase el aire entre los dos.

Para mi suerte, el ascensor está abierto, como esperándonos, y en unos segundos estamos en su piso. Unos metros hasta su puerta, sólo que esta vez ella camina tan rápido que no alcanzo a sujetarla. Abre y su mano se extiende automáticamente hacia el interruptor de la luz, pero la detengo antes.

Aún de espaldas a mí, noto el cambio en su respiración y cómo se estremece cuando sujeto su mano y la llevo a mi boca, besando primero el dorso y luego cada uno de los dedos con lentitud. No la estoy tocando de ninguna otra manera, pero estoy tan excitado como nunca en mi vida, más que como cuando era adolescente y la sola visión de unas piernas femeninas lograban ponerme a tono.

Ella no se mueve, no reacciona de otra manera que no sea acelerando su respiración inconscientemente y cerrando los ojos. Pegado a su espalda, deslizo mis manos a lo largo de sus brazos, hasta tomar sus manos y elevarlas por sobre su cabeza. Con la boca busco su cuello, sintiendo su cabello cosquillear en mi nariz.

Sosteniendo sus manos con una de las mías, deslizo la otra a lo largo de su brazo hasta la curva de su pecho y luego por su cintura y su cadera. Una y otra vez repito la misma caricia, mientras beso su cuello, hasta que ella suspira en un jadeo. Entonces deslizo mi mano hacia su entrepierna sobre los vaqueros, y ella reacciona adelantando sus caderas, buscando el contacto.

_Cuando la mano de Booth se desliza sobre mi ropa interior, aun completamente vestida no puedo evitar acercarme más para profundizar el contacto. Tengo la sensación de que voy a perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro, aunque estoy firmemente parada sobre mis pies._

_Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando el contacto con sus labios. Y quiero ver su rostro, para convencerme de que es él, Booth, mi compañero, quien está haciéndome sentir de esta manera. Pero él no me permite girarme, aunque ya no me importa cuando siento su respiración en mi oído y sus palabras._

_- Voy a hacerte el amor – acompaña el susurro ronco con un mordisco en mi lóbulo – Es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?-._

_Asiento con la cabeza enérgicamente varias veces. No hay vuelta atrás._

_Booth desliza sus labios sobre mi cuello y lo que alcanza del hombro, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel a su paso. De pronto suelta mis brazos y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no dejarlos caer como peso muerto. Así que llevo las manos a los botones de mi camisa, pero otra vez él me detiene con sus manos sobre las mías. Desabrocha los botones rápidamente, y desliza las palmas por debajo del sujetador abarcando mis pechos. Me sujeto de sus brazos, las caricias que me hace y sus besos son demasiado placenteros._

Siento las uñas de Huesos clavándose en mi brazo, sujetándose de mí mientras acaricio sus senos, moldeándolos y masajeándolos hasta sentir los pezones endurecerse entre mis dedos.

Nuevamente deslizo la mano hacia su entrepierna, esta vez por debajo de los vaqueros y la ropa interior. Noto cómo ella contrae el estómago para ayudarme, y sin problemas percibo su humedad en mis dedos. Siempre he buscado el placer para mis parejas, aún siendo una aventura de una sola noche, con más empeño aún si me importan, y Huesos es en este momento la mujer más importante en mi vida.

Moviendo apenas la mano, froto su clítoris hacia arriba y abajo, ejerciendo más presión por momentos, y ella responde a cada uno de mis movimientos con suspiros desmayados que me indican cómo proseguir. Parece que sus piernas no la sostienen bien, por lo que rodeo su cintura con mi otro brazo, percibiendo su trasero contra mi erección.

_Aún no me ha quitado una sola prenda, pero ya estoy al borde del orgasmo. Nunca me había sucedido. He tenido buena cantidad de amantes, hombres experimentados, siempre he elegido mis parejas sexuales en base al atractivo y la compatibilidad física, pero lo que Booth está haciendo… Sea lo que sea, quiero más. No me importa dejarle el control a él, si este va a ser el resultado. Confío en él, después de todo._

Sosteniéndola de la cintura, mientras la acaricio delicadamente, mi mano aún dentro de su ropa interior, la hago avanzar camino de la habitación. A mitad del pasillo ella se deshace de sus zapatos con un movimiento torpe, pero que provoca que se frote contra mí haciéndome endurecer más aún si cabe.

Me deshago de su camisa arrojándola a un lado mientras me quito los zapatos, y rápidamente desabrocho su pantalón. La hago girar y tumbarse en la cama para quitarle el pantalón y acariciar sus piernas en el proceso. Su ropa interior muestra una zona más oscura en el centro, prueba del estado de excitación de su dueña, y no puedo evitar depositar un beso allí reverenciando ese lugar del que me haré poseedor en un rato.

Deslizándome por sobre su cuerpo, llego hasta sus senos ahora con mi boca. No le quito el sujetador, simplemente lo deslizo hacia arriba para descubrir esos dos tesoros. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, como si estuviera degustando el más delicioso helado, comienzo a lamer y mordisquear un pecho, mientras acaricio el otro con mi mano. Sus gemidos suenan a música celestial en mis oídos. Ella yace completamente abandonada, totalmente a mi merced en esa cama y no puedo decepcionarla, así que vuelvo a sus labios y su cuello para besarla suavemente. Responde de una manera voraz, mordisqueando mi labio inferior, pero yo me aparto un poco, sólo lo necesario para volver a besarla despaciosamente.

Me alejo un poco para mirarla, apoyado en brazos y rodillas sobre ella. Tomo su brazo para hacerla girarse y que quede de espaldas a mí. No ofrece resistencia, sólo una mirada sorprendida por sobre el hombro antes de voltearse por completo, y brindarme el espectáculo de la ropa interior de encaje cubriendo su trasero.

_Tumbada boca abajo en mi propia cama, prácticamente desnuda mientras él aún está completamente vestido. No sé cómo he caído en esta situación, pero no siento ninguna prisa por salir de ella. _

_Booth aparta con una mano mi cabello y comienza a besar mi nuca, mientras su otra mano sujeta una de las mías. Siento sus labios bajar por mi columna, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, hasta la curva al final de la espalda, justo sobre las nalgas. Allí se detiene, y se dirige a la cintura, mordisqueando a los lados suavemente._

_Nunca me habían tratado así, con tanta delicadeza, pero a la vez con tanta pasión. No son caricias salvajes, pero el efecto en mi cuerpo es instantáneo. Estoy excitada. Muy excitada, y por las acciones de Booth parece que tendré que esperar, pero todo indica que el viaje valdrá la pena._

_Las manos de mi compañero se deslizan por debajo del elástico de mi ropa interior, y comienzan a bajarla por mis piernas, acompañando el recorrido con besos como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. _

_Una vez quitada la ropa interior, siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, su calor, la firmeza de su erección en mi trasero, y sólo quisiera girarme y recibirlo en mi interior. Pero él tiene otros planes, lo siento cuando empieza a deslizar sus manos hasta mis pechos, abarcándolos por completo, haciendo que levante el torso todo lo que puedo de la cama para permitirle el acceso. Giro el rostro buscando sus labios, y los encuentro, calientes y firmes, besándome como si no hubiera mañana. Y es que no sabremos si lo habrá para nosotros dos, por eso entiendo su ansia. _

Huesos tiene un cuerpo de locura, siempre lo he sabido. Pero es distinto saberlo a tocarlo, percibir la firmeza, la suavidad, el calor de su piel. Es distinto comprobar por las caricias lo bien estructurada que está, como ella diría.

Entre besos escucho mi nombre apenas suspirado por ella, en un tono entre gemido y súplica que nunca le había oído, y suena de lo más erótico que he escuchado en mi vida.

Ella se revuelve en el beso, sé que quiere voltearse y por esta vez la dejo cuando siento sus manos dirigirse a los botones de mi camisa, desabrochándolos febrilmente. El último botón salta con las prisas, y ella se apresura a mi hebilla de Cocky. Respira jadeante, tiene las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Yo estoy arrodillado en la cama, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y erguido desde esa altura la observo, el sostén desarreglado dejando ver sus pechos, su piel brillante de gotas de sudor y algunas marcas leves en el cuello producto de mis besos.

Huesos abre el botón y baja la cremallera de mis pantalones, para luego dirigir las manos a mi trasero y asirlo con firmeza. No puedo evitar una sonrisa, que pronto se convierte en una carcajada al ver su expresión. Los ojos azules que estaban clavados en mi vientre se elevan y se cruzan con los míos y ella también se ríe, con una risa nerviosa a causa de la excitación. Pero a continuación desliza su mano por dentro de mi bóxer y toda risa se corta en mi boca por el placer que me produce. Es la mano de Huesos la que está acariciándome, tanteando mi miembro duro como una roca, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad y a pesar de eso excitándome como nunca antes.

_Sabía que mi compañero tenía un cuerpo atlético, lo había visto desnudo, pero acariciar su miembro erecto, caliente en mis manos, me produce un escalofrío de placer. Puedo ver que a él también le agrada, más que eso a juzgar por la forma en que su mandíbula se tensa cuando cierro mis dedos alrededor y ejerzo una leve presión. _

Cuando la mano de Huesos se cierra alrededor de mi miembro, me siento al borde del abismo. Pero aún es muy pronto para eso, así que me alejo y me paro para terminar de quitarme la camisa, el bóxer y los calcetines. Toda la ropa me molesta, sólo quiero el contacto de su piel con la mía, de manera que me inclino sobre ella para desabrocharle y quitarle el sujetador al tiempo que la vuelvo a besar.

Ella dobla las rodillas e intenta atraerme hacia su cuerpo, pero yo me muero por probarla antes. Bajo por su vientre dejando un rastro húmedo, aprovechando para besar y lamer sus senos nuevamente, pero con un único objetivo en mente.

Ella lo nota, y se remueve esperando con ansiedad.

Me acerco a su intimidad, sin tocarla con las manos, sólo paso mi lengua suavemente, percibiendo el calor y la humedad que emana de su interior.

Ella se estremece y siento el golpe de su mano sobre las sábanas, puedo notar cómo se aferra a ellas mientras continuo besándola y mordiendo ligeramente su clítoris. Tengo que contenerme yo también para no penetrarla en ese mismo instante, la manera en que gime y se mueve debajo de mi boca es demasiado para mi autocontrol. Percibo que está cerca del placer máximo, de manera que introduzco uno de mis dedos en su interior, moviéndolo al mismo ritmo con que ella mueve sus caderas.

De pronto, se sacude convulsivamente, mientras exhala un largo gemido, mezcla de grito y sollozo y sus manos se posan sobre mi cabello tratando de alejarme. Deposito un último beso suavemente, sabiendo que ella no podría resistir más en este momento, y me deslizo hasta su rostro para mirarla.

Los ojos cerrados, la respiración jadeante, las mejillas sonrojadas… es la imagen que quería lograr, verla satisfecha. Retiro un mechón de cabello que se le ha pegado a la mejilla, y en ese momento ella abre los ojos con una sonrisa lánguida, como avergonzada y se muerde el labio mientras me mira.

_¡Santo Dios! Booth es aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Tendría que haber sabido que ese carácter de caballero andante también lo aplicaría en el dormitorio, pero cuando esta noche le recordé nuestra situación de "no compañeros" no tenía idea de que esto sería lo que pasaría. Sus atenciones me han dejado casi excesivamente cansada, pero siento el deseo crecer exponencialmente en mi interior cuando su mano acaricia mi mejilla, y abro los ojos mordiéndome el labio. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí con tanta intensidad que duele._

_El me mira y casi puedo adivinar la pregunta, no sólo en sus ojos, sino en la forma en que su cuerpo está tratando de acomodarse al mío, buscando su lugar entre mis piernas. Asiento casi sin darme cuenta, y al instante siento cómo me penetra, con suavidad pero con firmeza. Despacio, ejecutando un suave movimiento de vaivén con el que a cada momento llega un poco más a mi interior. Una de sus manos se posa en mi cadera, sujetándome y acompañando cada embestida, la otra está flexionada permitiéndole apoyarse sobre el codo para no aplastarme con su peso y poder moverse mejor. Lo abrazo por la cintura, deslizando mis manos acariciando su espalda, sintiendo la tensión en los fuertes músculos._

Estoy sobre ella, dentro de ella. Es Huesos, mi compañera, quien gime y se balancea permitiendo que con cada movimiento yo pierda más la cabeza. Si estuviera plenamente consciente podría ahogarme de calor, o sentir temor de entrar en combustión espontánea, pero no lo estoy. Lo único que puedo percibir es el placer de estar dentro de su cuerpo, de escuchar sus gemidos, sus suspiros y poder unirlos a los míos.

Aumento el ritmo de mis movimientos, entrando y saliendo de ella casi por completo, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más agitada. Puedo escuchar perfectamente mi propio miembro penetrándola y moviéndose en su interior, algo así como un sonido húmedo, increíblemente erótico. Se siente caliente, mojada, apretada...¡Oh, por Dios!

_- Huesos… Huesos – la voz de Booth suena como una súplica por lo que sé que mis movimientos están surtiendo efecto. Tratando de no desconcentrarme contraigo rítmicamente mis músculos vaginales mientras me aferro a su trasero, y él acelera sus embestidas._

_Noto su mano serpentear por mi vientre, hasta llegar al mismo lugar que hace un rato devoró con ansias y pareciera que no hay lugar en mi cuerpo para más._

_Descontrolado._

_Salvaje. _

_Absolutamente placentero._

_Cuando me mira, el sudor brillando en su piel, los ojos entornados por el placer, siento una corriente eléctrica atravesándome y me pierdo en su mirada mientras me dejo llevar._

Ella grita mi nombre en su orgasmo, y precipita el mío, como una presa que de pronto ha sido liberada.

Mientras me arrojo sobre la cama a su lado, atrayéndola a mi pecho para depositar un beso sobre su cabello, me gustaría poder decirle tantas cosas… Preguntarle si ha sentido romperse las leyes de la física, las del gobierno y las nuestras propias con ese: "Sólo somos compañeros" que siempre repetimos como si las palabras lo transformaran en realidad.

_Booth me acaricia el brazo suavemente, y decido una vez más como él me aconsejó hacer caso al corazón. Y al cuerpo en este caso, porque el cansancio que se apodera de mí me arrastra al sueño irremediablemente. Lo último que percibo mientras me aferro a su pecho antes de cerrar los ojos es un susurro suave de mi compañero: "Nunca hubo una línea entre nosotros"._

* * *

><p>En unos días el epílogo, esa frase no puede quedarse ahí, ¿verdad?<p>

Besos

Ana


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí regreso con la segunda parte, el epílogo vendrá luego, mi musa ha cambiado de idea.

Aviso: es tan explícito como el anterior...

Aclaración: Según HH Bones es una serie familiar, así que si yo escribo cosas como estas es evidente que no me pertenece, ¿cierto?

**La línea que nunca existió - 2º parte**

_Me despierto con un escalofrío, súbitamente consciente del aire fresco de la noche sobre mi piel desnuda y descubierta. La cama está revuelta, no hemos hecho ni el menor intento por taparnos siquiera con la sabana, pero el súbito frío no se debe a eso, sino al hecho de que Booth no está allí conmigo. _

_Tengo la sensación de que han transcurrido muchas horas, pero la esfera luminosa del reloj en mi mesa de noche indica que sólo son las cinco y algunos minutos. _

_¿Se habrá ido? ¿Se habrá marchado… sin despedirse? No veo eso propio de Booth, pero tampoco es propio de nuestra relación lo que ha sucedido. _

_Tengo que asegurarme de que esté o no antes de hacer alguna conjetura. Y el ruido de la puerta de la heladera al cerrarse me indica exactamente la respuesta a mis dudas._

_Sin meditarlo, me coloco la bata que dejo en el perchero todas las noches y me dirijo a la cocina en penumbras, pero me detengo en el salón._

_La figura de Booth se recorta nítidamente a través de la luz que entra por el ventanal. Sostiene un vaso con lo que supongo es agua fría, mientras observa hacia la calle. _

_Sólo tiene puestos los pantalones, lo que me hace pensar que está pensando en marcharse. _

Me despierto en la cama revuelta de Huesos, totalmente desnudo.

Plenamente consciente del cuerpo también descubierto de mi compañera, de la suave piel de sus pechos contra mi torso, una de sus piernas enredada con las mías.

No necesito comprobar que nuevamente tengo una erección. Es evidente. Me sucede varias veces a la semana, y estoy seguro que es sólo por ella. Por verla con un escote, con una falda, discutiendo con alguien, o examinando un hueso. Simplemente por verla. Sé que ella sería la primera en decirme que es una reacción totalmente normal en un hombre adulto sano, pero mi conciencia también toma parte en la conversación para recordarme que es mi compañera, y que lo que ha sucedido esta noche traerá repercusiones en nuestra relación.

Con el mayor cuidado me muevo para levantarme. Necesito un poco de agua fría. En realidad, necesitaría una ducha fría, pero no quiero despertarla.

A tientas en la oscuridad busco mis bóxer y los pantalones que recuerdo haberme quitado juntos, y me visto con el sigilo de un francotirador entrenado. Si ella se despierta y me mira, al menos no será tan evidente mi estado de excitación.

Conociendo a Huesos como la conozco, querrá una explicación sobre lo último que le dije. Si es que lo escuchó.

Busco un vaso y me sirvo agua fría de la botella que ella guarda en la heladera, en la esperanza de que enfríe también mi cabeza, para pensar con claridad y no recordar a cada segundo la imagen de Huesos durmiendo desnuda, con el cabello revuelto.

Bebo despacio el agua, mientras miro por la ventana del salón las luces de la calle.

¿Qué le diré cuando despierte?

¿Qué me dirá ella? ¿Qué pensará?

Una mano caliente posándose en mi hombro me interrumpe.

_- Booth… - susurro, al tiempo que coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Necesito verlo, ver su rostro. _

_No quiero que se marche aún. Pero no sé cómo decírselo en palabras._

_Así que cuando se gira para mirarme, busco sus labios en un impulso._

Luego de su mano en su hombro, lo siguiente son sus labios sobre los míos, en una caricia cálida y sensual. Su otra mano toma el vaso que sostengo y lo coloca a tientas sobre el mueble más cercano, mientras yo la sujeto de la cintura sin dejar de besarla.

Es como si sintiera sus pensamientos. Tan claro que no tengo que preguntárselo. No quiere que me vaya. Pero tampoco quiere hablar. Y aunque hay cierta parte de mi cuerpo encantada con la tercera opción, no puedo evitar un ligero sentimiento de culpa.

- Huesos, yo… - comienzo, pero ella me tapa los labios con sus dedos, con suavidad pero firmemente, y cuando la miro sorprendido sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

- Aún no vuelvo a trabajar para el FBI – susurra, mientras desliza su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

_Está mal. Lo sé. Es una irresponsabilidad. Una inconsciencia. Una locura. _

_La locura más placentera que he vivido. Una idea irracional, pero que en ese momento parece ser la única forma racional de apagar el fuego que arde en mi interior. _

_Son ansias de él. De besarlo, acariciarlo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. _

_Pero he puesto el cerebro en punto muerto, tal como él me dijo, y el resultado fue la comprobación de sus palabras. No fue sólo sexo. Y no quiero sólo un recuerdo de esta noche. _

_Así que lo beso, despacio al principio, pero luego recorriendo su boca por completo, abarcándola con la mía, las lenguas en contacto, degustándonos como dos hambrientos._

_El interior de su boca está frío, por el agua, pero sus labios son cálidos y cuando apoyo la mano en su pecho la piel parece arder. _

_Deslizo suavemente mis uñas ahora por su espalda, y logro en respuesta que él me apriete contra su pecho, el nudo de mi bata clavándose en su vientre. _

_Ansiosamente busco la cremallera de sus pantalones, apartándome lo suficiente para que él también pueda desatar la única prenda que cubre mi cuerpo._

Es sólo un segundo lo que tardo en responder ansiosamente a sus besos. Nunca he podido resistirme a sus pedidos, y sé que deseo que esta noche no termine tanto como ella.

¿Cómo era el refrán? "Tanto da perderse por una oveja como por un cordero". Que Dios me perdone, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Las manos de Huesos se deslizan a la cintura de mis pantalones, desabrochándolos en velocidad record mientras yo desato su bata.

Completamente desnuda delante de mí, la luz de la luna que entra por los resquicios de las cortinas dibuja sus contornos redondeados y siento la boca seca a pesar del agua que bebí.

Cuando de un tirón Huesos me quita pantalones y bóxer a la vez, podría jurar que mi miembro prácticamente salta frente a ella y cierro los ojos para evitar correrme en ese momento.

_Booth está parado frente a mí, los pantalones y la ropa interior por las rodillas. Veo cómo cierra los ojos, así que decido sorprenderlo. _

_Me coloco de rodillas frente a él, apoyando una mano debajo de su ombligo para empujarlo suavemente contra la ventana. Apenas tocándolo, comienzo a besar su miembro, en un roce suave con los labios que sin embargo lo sorprende, noto el sobresalto en su cuerpo._

Con un sobresalto abro los ojos, para encontrarme con la imagen más erótica que he visto en mi vida. El perfil de Huesos visto desde arriba sólo me muestra sus labios recorriendo con besos mi pene, el cabello revuelto en torno al ovalo de su rostro.

Parece que mis pulmones han olvidado esa primitiva y esencial tarea de respirar. Y suelto el aire en pausas, tratando de hacerlo despacio, para evitar anticipar el fin de tan placentera caricia.

Su boca es húmeda, cálida, y su lengua dibuja extraños arabescos sobre mi piel. Por debajo, a los costados, en la punta, y luego realiza una succión que me provoca apretar los dientes para no volverme loco.

_Cuando los ojos de Booth se abren para verme allí a sus pies, noto un estremecimiento de deseo en todo mi cuerpo. Ahora que estoy allí, recorriendo su miembro con mis labios, introduciéndolo de vez en vez en mi boca, noto la tensión en su cuerpo. Levanto un poco la vista, notando su mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados estrujando las cortinas de gasa._

_Continuo, mientras lo miro, y él me devuelve una mirada tan cargada de deseo que me excita aún sin tocarme. _

Huesos me mira, esos ojos azules clavándose en mi rostro mientras su boca se ocupa de mi miembro. Es increíble la sensación, y mis caderas se mueven hacia adelante antes de que tenga tiempo de pensarlo, buscando inconscientemente mayor placer. Ella no se muestra sorprendida ni ofendida, por el contrario comienza a imprimir a sus movimientos mayor velocidad.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándome en el cristal de la ventana que está a mis espaldas, mientras arrugo las cortinas en mis manos tratando de contenerme el mayor tiempo posible. Pero una de sus manos se dirige a la sensible zona de mis testículos y me siento explotar en su boca cuando rasguña suavemente la rugosa piel.

Me derramo en su boca sin poder evitarlo, sin tener siquiera el más mínimo control, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, como atacado por una corriente eléctrica.

¡Dios! No es la primera vez que una mujer me brinda este tipo de atenciones y en esta posición. Pero sí es la primera en que siento mis piernas temblar, y si no fuera por lo excitado que sigo podría derrumbarme hasta caer en el suelo y allí dormirme.

Tendría que haber sabido que con ella sería distinto, que Huesos siempre me dejaría con ganas de más.

_Booth se ha corrido dentro de mi boca. Y la excitación que eso me produce no puede ni compararse con otras experiencias que he tenido en materia sexual. _

_Cuando me separo de él, luego de su orgasmo, las últimas gotas de su semen caen sobre mis pechos, y se me ocurre entonces otra idea. _

_La bata yace en el piso olvidada, y no me interesa recobrarla. Observo a Booth, aún respira con fuerza, la boca abierta, las piernas ligeramente dobladas, sujetando las cortinas en sus manos crispadas como si fuera a caerse si las soltara. El cierra los ojos un momento, y es entonces cuando me levanto para dirigirme a la ducha. Mi intención es que él me siga, claro, de manera que rozo muy suavemente su rostro y me alejo inmediatamente, dándole la espalda. _

_Pero con rapidez y fuerza él me sujeta y me atrae hacia su pecho. Una de sus manos sostiene mi cintura, mientras la otra ya está pellizcando suavemente un pezón y siento sus dientes rasguñar mi hombro. _

_- ¿Adónde vas? – pregunta en un susurro ronco, jugando con los vellos de mi entrada casi distraídamente. _

_- Necesito una ducha – respondo, guiando su mano para que sienta el líquido derramado por él mismo._

_- No – afirma él – Todavía no._

_Sus palabras me sorprenden por la fuerza con que son pronunciadas, pero me sorprende más aún cuando él apoya sus caderas sobre mi trasero y percibo su erección. _

_¿Este es mi compañero? ¿El hombre que no podía decir "seno" delante de mí por pudor? _

_Si hubiera sabido antes de su extraordinaria resistencia y habilidad como amante…_

_- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta, frotándose contra mí, y no puedo mentir._

El "sí" que Huesos responde desmayadamente no hace más que acrecentar mis ansias.

Con mis manos en su cintura la hago girar para besarla y guiarla hasta el cómodo sofá de la sala.

_Sus manos se pasean con total libertad por mi cintura, siguen hacia la espalda y en un movimiento que me pega a él por completo me alza tomándome de las nalgas. Noto su fuerza, los músculos de su espalda y sus hombros tensos, y aun así tengo la seguridad de que no me dejaría caer nunca. _

_Se sienta en el borde del sillón, acomodando mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, y con un dedo acaricia mi clítoris suavemente, encendiéndome más si cabe._

Cuando la acaricio, Huesos echa la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, ofreciéndome la maravillosa vista de sus pechos y todo su cuerpo delante de mí. Continuo la caricia, ahora más fuerte, y sus uñas se clavan en mis hombros de donde se está sujetando.

El movimiento de sus caderas hacia adelante es más de lo que puedo soportar en este momento. Con ambas manos allí donde termina su espalda, la atraigo hacia mí para sentir nuevamente la delicia de estar en su interior.

_Un gemido se escapa de mi boca, alto y claro, al sentir nuevamente cómo Booth me penetra sujetando mi cadera con fuerza. Afirmo los pies en el sofá como mejor puedo para moverme y aliviar la tensión que crece más y más en mi interior. El se inclina hacia adelante para besar mis pechos, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso que pica sobre la piel ya demasiado estimulada._

_Sosteniéndome de su cuello, moviendo las caderas a su ritmo, sintiendo el corazón desbocado… _

Huesos tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás de manera que su cabello suelto roza mis piernas con cada movimiento. Sin soltar su cadera, llevo mi otra mano a su nuca, buscando su mirada.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, oscuros de deseo y pasión, pequeñas gotitas de sudor escurriéndose desde su frente a las mejillas y los labios.

Acalorada.

Apasionada.

La mujer más hermosa que he visto.

_-Juntos, Huesos – la voz de Booth es sólo un jadeo cuando acelera sus movimientos y vuelve a acariciar mi clítoris, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los míos._

_Mi cuerpo responde por sí solo, sacudiéndose en espasmos de placer en los que él me acompaña prontamente. _

_Con un último jadeo, me rodea por completo con sus brazos, atrayéndome a su pecho, donde me siento descansada a pesar de cierta incomodidad inevitable por la postura._

_La manera en que acaricia mi espalda es demasiado suave, demasiado dulce para pasarla por alto. Me separo de su pecho sólo lo necesario para mirarlo y besarlo con lentitud. _

_¿Quieres dormir? – pregunta Booth, y al instante en que inclino la cabeza indicando que sí, me está cargando en sus brazos hacia el dormitorio. _

_Lo siguiente que noto es su respiración en mi cuello y su mano en torno a mi cintura, mientras él acomoda una manta sobre ambos y me atrae hasta que apoyo mi espalda en su pecho._

Huesos comienza a dormirse, siento el cambio en su respiración, pero segundos antes, escucho su voz suave: "También hay muchos tipos de líneas".

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
